The Outsiders
The Outsiders are a group of mercenaries and assassins determined to restore order and uniformity to the island. They currently run the cable car that spans the Tren Krom break between Ta-Wahi and Ko-Wahi. History A fairly new group, the Outsiders are only just beginning to build up their forces by recruiting new members at a sufficient rate. They take on odd jobs open to all sides of the island's conflict, but are currently more focused on confronting the side of evil due to its recent rise to power. The inter-Koro conflict has been of interest to them as well, and they are more than willing to take on jobs that aim towards taking down over-inflated politics. They have currently been tolling cable car users as a source of additional income. Base The Outsiders operate out of an old Ta-Koro Guard outpost on the Ta-Wahi side of the break, which they have expanded on both above and below ground. They have dubbed it Obsidian Outpost, and their smaller encampment on the Ko-Wahi side of the Break is known as Quartz Outpost. Motto and Creed The Outsider's Motto is "Live by the widget, die by the blade." in reference to their mercenary nature. They have also written a creed, which goes: "From the depths we rise In Mangai we reign Let our enemies tremble Let them fear our name. We hunters come Bringing justice to all For the right cost All foes shall fall." Members * Zero (Played by Requiem) * Forger (Langmuir, played by Tiragath) * Enforcer (Minnorak, played by NatoGreavesy) * Judge (Barus, played by Isamu) * Scholar (Kouyran, played by Makuta Miras) * Champion (Dartakh, played by Daniel The Finlander) * Transient (Jakura, played by Jakura Nuva) * Marauder (played by Jakura Nuva) * Tracer (Avsa, played by namcurtsnoC) * Veteran (Draygon, played by NatoGreavesy) Activity * Zero called a meeting and asked for volunteers to help with the evacuation of Ko-Koro. Enforcer and Champion were among the first to volunteer, followed by several others. Forger was announced leader of the operation, with Enforcer serving as second in command. * In Ta-Koro, one of the Outsider's recruiters, Veteran, contacted Kouyran and offered him a place within the organization, to which the Toa agreed. * The Ko-Koro team consisting of Judge, Forger, Enforcer, Tracer and Champion crossed the Tren Krom Break in the cable car, then used sleds to halve their travel time on their way to Ko-Koro. * Because everyone else was headed to Ko-Koro, Zero made Veteran himself fight Kouyran for the latter's combat trial to join The Outsiders. * Veteran won the battle, but Kouyran was still accepted into the group and given the code name Scholar. Zero then left for a recruiting mission in Le-Wahi, instructing Scholar and Veteran to take some time to recover from their fight, then go recruiting in Ta-Koro once more. * The Ko-Koro team encountered a pair of Dark Toa, who hired them to attack the hospital. = Category:Groups Category:Mercenaries